Enamorado de tu sombra
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Muchas veces había escuchado decir a los muggles "El amor es ciego" y Scorpius Malfoy jamás lo creyo, hasta que la ceguera llegó a su vida y le permtió redescrubir un amor de adolescencia. Sin embargo, no todo podia ser perfecto ¿O sí?


**_Disclaimer:_**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a__J.K. Rowling__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos __**Fatty L** __quien me beteo esta historia :D_

_Lamento el Huly del inicio se que a muchas no les gusta, pero a mi si y fue casi inevitable ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Enamorado de tu sombra.**

Rose Weasley se encontraba en su oficina en el Hospital San Mungo, donde ella era Sanadora jefa. De la nada entró su prima Lily corriendo, y tan desesperada que ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

— ¡Rose! ¡Rose! —gritaba de forma desesperada.

— ¿Qué hizo Hugo ahora? —le preguntó Rose sin apartar la vista de unos documentos.

— ¿Hugo? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

— Eso dímelo tú —le respondió Rose —desde que están juntos tengo que ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas.

— No, esto no tiene nada que ver —le dijo Lily —en el departamento de Aurores sufrieron un ataque —le explicó su prima.

Rose recordó que Albus y Scorpius trabajaban en el departamento de Aurores, y generalmente trabajaban juntos, porque desde Hogwarts eran mejores amigos. Ella y Malfoy se habían llevado siempre bien, pero ella muy en el fondo lo quería.

— ¿¡Quee!? ¿¡Quiénes sufrieron el ataque!?

—Albus —le dijo Lily —pero no fue el único, son muchos.

Rose salió prácticamente corriendo en búsqueda de su primo para saber lo que realmente tenia y ver si ella podía hacer algo con él.

La pelirroja comenzó a buscar en los registros de ingreso y solo había datos de su primo, pero nada de Malfoy. Ella se dijo a si misma que apenas pudiera hablar con su primo le consultaría.

Rose entro a la habitación de Albus y se sentó junto a él. Le informaron que estaba sedado porque estaba siendo sometido a muchas pociones para poder recuperar su estado normal, sus lesiones eran graves ya que el ataque había sido muy fuerte. Otros habían corrido con peor suerte y habían encontrado la muerte.

—¿Rose? —la voz de Albus era débil, pero clara.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Tus colegas están bien?

Albus cerró los ojos como tratando de concentrarse.

—No recuerdo mucho Rose, lo único que sé es que no siento mis piernas —le dijo Albus.

—Al —comenzó Rose —estarás bien, pronto volverás a sentirlas —le dio un apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos. Luego pareció dudar —¿Y Scorpius?

Albus sonrió y la miro con dulzura.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa Scor?

—Desde siempre, sabes que le quiero —le dijo Rose, con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Lo único que sé es que recibió una maldición en los ojos —le dijo Albus con dificultad.

_Scorpius vió caer a su mejor amigo al suelo luego de que los magos que intentaban detener le lanzaran una maldición a sus piernas para poder huir._

_—Scor —pidió Albus —¡Vete!_

_—No Al, no puedo dejarte —le dijo Scorpius tratando de ayudarlo a incorporase._

_—¡Scor cuidado! —el chico trató de apartar al rubio, pero su advertencia había llegado tarde, la maldición había caído en los ojos de su mejor amigo._

_—Albus —Scorpius sonaba desesperado —¿Dónde estás? ¡No veo! ¡Solo veo sombras!_

_—Scor te lanzaron una maldición, tenemos que tratar de llegar a San Mungo_

—Espero que esté bien —le dijo Rose —No hay registros de él acá.

Era lógico que no hubieran registros de Scorpius Malfoy, seguramente se debía a una petición especial de su padre, para poder mantener su condición en secreto.

* * *

Cinco meses después Albus se había recuperado por completo, pero seguía sin tener noticias de su mejor amigo, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Rose había decido ir a Londres, pero a un parque donde no pudiera encontrarse con magos o brujas necesitaba alejarse un poco y se sentó en una banquita y comenzó a ver las fotos que le habían regalado sus abuelos maternos.

—Que raro es ver fotos sin movimiento _—_murmuró.

—Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices —le dijo una voz masculina.

— ¿Eres mago? Le preguntó Rose sin quitar la vista de las fotos.

—Sí, y tú bruja ¿No?

Rose asintió aun sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Eres bruja sí o no? —le preguntó nuevamente.

Rose resopló molesta

—Sí y si te respondí —fue entonces cuando levantó la vista.

Era Scorpius, usaba lentes negros y un bastón para guiarse. Rose se levanto del asiento y lo ayudo a sentarse.

—Lo siento no me había percatado que no podías ver —se disculpó, la emoción y los nervios se mezclaban a partes iguales en el tono de su voz.

—Soy Scorpius _—_él extendió su mano hacia el frente, esperando que ella se presentara.

Rose dudó si decirle su nombre e hizo una modificación, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero esta podía ser su única oportunidad de conquistarlo.

—Soy Rose_lyn_—mintió

—Que lindo nombre —le dijo Scorpius —Me recuerda a una compañera que tuve, se llamaba Rose Weasley

—¿La hija los héroes de guerra?

—Precisamente —le dijo

Rose se sentía muy mal por mentirle a Scorpius, pero ellos nunca habían tenido algo más que una relación cordial y ella quería tratar de conquistarlo, aunque para ello tuviera que mentirle durante un tiempo.

—¿Por qué vives en este barrio muggle? _—_le dio curiosidad por saber qué motivos podían llevar a Scorpius Malfoy a trasladarse a un lugar apartado de la magia.

—Después de mi accidente decidí alejarme del mundo mágico, yo era Auror y estando ciego no puedo seguir trabajando. Estar cerca de todo eso solo me hacía querer regresar.

—Lo siento mucho. Yo soy sanadora —le dijo Rose —Tu accidente, ¿Fue en la época del ataque al departamento de Aurores?

Malfoy asintió.

—Yo atendí varios casos —le respondió ella.

Y así estuvieron conversando toda la tarde.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, ellos seguían encontrándose en el mismo parque y se sentaban por horas a conversar. Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado en que Scorpius besó a Roselyn sin saber que estaba besando a su amor de adolescencia.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo Scorpius una vez que se separaron

—¿Cómo lo sabes? _—_Rose no podía parar de sonreír, había esperado ese beso durante mucho tiempo; ni siquiera el saber que se dio producto de una mentira pudo amargarle el momento.

—No necesito ver para saberlo —fue la respuesta del chico.

Y entonces Rose volvió a sentirse mal por mentirle, seguramente si él supiera quién era ella en realidad no habría dicho que le parece hermosa. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad, la odiaría, no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

Rose se encontraba en casa de Albus. Hace unos días había reunido el valor suficiente para contarle a su primo acerca de su situación con Scorpius y el menor de los Potter insistía para que ella le dijese la verdad. En el fondo él quería poder ver a su mejor amigo de la misma forma que antes, lo había extrañado y lo sabía mal tener que mentirle para poder cubrir a su prima.

Tocaron a la puerta y Albus se volvió hacia ella para decirle una última vez antes de abrir:

—Debes decirle la verdad a Scorpius

Rose resopló, sabía que su primo tenía razón, pero llevaba mintiéndole durante casi 7 meses en los que Malfoy se había enamorado de Roselyn, de la chica que había inventado, no de ella, no de Rose.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su primo desde la entrada a su departamento.

—Scor, ¡Qué sorpresa! —inmediatamente ella se puso pálida. Scorpius estaba ahí, y Albus seguramente intentaría presionarla para que le dijera la verdad _—_Entra qué bueno que hayas venido.

Scorpius, ahora un poco más acostumbrado a su nueva condición, entró casi sin ayuda de su bastón.

—Tengo que contarte algo —le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el salón —¿Estás solo?

—No, estoy con mi prima.

Albus ayudo a su amigo a sentarse junto a ellos.

—Hola Rose _—_se notaba que estaba muy emocionado y nervioso por lo que iba a contarle a sus amigos _—_Me llamaron de San Mungo —les dijo Scorpius —existe una posibilidad de que recupere la vista.

Las reacciones de ambos no pudieron ser más distintas. A Rose se le cayó la taza que tenía en sus manos debido a la impresión, y Albus se lanzó para abrazar a su amigo sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Rose, estas bien? _—_el sonido desconcertó a Scorpius

—Si Scor —Rose apenas y encontró su voz para poder responderle —Debo irme.

—¿No es genial? —comenzó Scorpius —Ahora podré ver a Roselyn, estoy esperanzado porque la podré ver.

Albus ya no pudo más y se levantó para detener a su prima antes de que se fuera.

—¡Debes decirle la verdad! ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Los dejare solos!

Albus salió del salón y Rose se sentó junto a Scorpius, le temblaban las manos y un sudor frío cubría su frente.

—Scor debo decirte algo —comenzó con voz quebrada —Yo... quiero pedirte perdón…

Scorpius estaba frunció el ceño, confundido, no entendía nada.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?

Rose suspiró. Trato de mantener la calma, pero sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos comenzaron a caer las lágrimas. Cuando ella quiso volver a hablar él lo notó, porque no podía ver, pero podía sentir que ella estaba llorando.

—Yo... yo… yo... —comenzaba Rose —yo... yo soy Roselyn. Perdóname, pero Scor, yo siempre te he amado.

Scorpius se quedó inmóvil tratando de asimilar las palabras de la chica. Al cabo de unos momentos la expresión en su rostro se transformó, se levantó con rapidez golpeándose con la mesilla de centro en el proceso.

—Jugaste conmigo, te aprovechaste de mí _—_sus palabras sonaban frías, sin rastro alguno de emoción, y eso a Rose le dolió mil veces más que si le hubiese gritado.

—No, las cosas no son así. Yo te quiero desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts, lo hice para poder acercarme más a ti.

—No te creo —fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta, Scorpius seguía utilizando el mismo tono carente de emociones.

Rose no pudo más y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, lo había arruinado todo.

Cuando Albus volvió se encontró con que Scorpius estaba parado llorando. El rubio volvió la cabeza hacia él al escuchar sus pasos aproximarse.

—¿Tú lo sabías? _—_ahora su voz comenzaba a impregnarse de la decepción y el enojo que estaba sintiendo.

—Sí. Lo siento Scor, pero desde que comenzó esto le dije que por favor te dijera la verdad, pero ella tenía miedo de que esto sucediera. Scorpius ella te ama desde siempre.

—Mi única motivación para someterme a lo que propone San Mungo era poder ver a Roselyn, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no existe —le dijo Scorpius. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para molestarse con su mejor amigo.

—Claro que existe, solo que se llama Rose. Ustedes dos siempre se han amado, deberían darse una oportunidad —Albus estaba frente a su amigo, con sus manos en los hombros de éste.

Malfoy estaba muy dolido con Rose por lo que había ocurrido, pero no dejaría la decepción le quitara las ganas de recuperar la vista. Después de todo él también era culpable, se preguntaba una y otra vez a sí mismo ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que era Rose?

Aunque Scorpius Malfoy tratara de negarlo a quien amaba era a Rose, aunque se hubiera cambiado el nombre seguía siendo ella. No sabía si algún día podría perdonarla, pero por el momento su prioridad era volver a ver, ya el tiempo diría el resto.

El menor de los Malfoy se sometió a la intervención que le habían recomendado con la esperanza de poder recuperar la parte de su vida que había perdido a causa de la ceguera.

La operación tuvo éxito, y tras nueve meses Scorpius Malfoy por fin comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco su antigua vida. Había recuperado viejas amistades, se reencontró con sus padres y por fin estaba considerando volver a trabajar; pero no dejaba de sentir que le faltaba algo para volver a estar completo. Y en el fondo sabía que ese algo tenía nombre y apellido: Rose Weasley. Ella le había mentido durante siete meses, y aún no sabía si podría perdonarla. Pero la extrañaba, cómo la extrañaba.

—Estas más viejo amigo.

Albus y Scorpius se encontraron en San Mungo, al asistir a los controles periódicos que los sanadores estaban llevando luego del ataque.

—Tú también —le respondió Albus con una mueca de broma.

—Tenía un recuerdo de mi amigo más joven

Albus rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes quién te devolvió la vista? —le pregunto Albus

— ¿Quién? _—_el momento de bromas claramente había quedado atrás.

—Rose, ella encontró la cura a la maldición _—_notó que su amigo se quedó callado sin poder decir nada _—_Solo que nunca te lo quise decir. Y desde que ocurrió el ataque estuvo siempre preocupada por tí

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero te pregunte hace 9 meses si sabías algo! — le gritó cuando por fin encontró de nuevo su voz.

—Tu mismo me dijiste que no te hablara de mi prima porque la odiabas —le dijo Albus

—Estaba enojado _—_le dijo Malfoy con desesperación —Sabes que la amo y que siempre la he amado.

—¿Y si vas con ella? ¿Si la buscas?

Scorpius se estremeció. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero por fin se había decidido a darle otra oportunidad.

Malfoy se dirigió a la oficina de Rose, tenían que aclarar todo y una vez que estuvo cerca ni siquiera se digno a tocar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo, sobresaltándola con su entrada repentina.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, Rose debemos hablar.

—Siéntate _—_le dijo Rose señalando una silla. La emoción de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo amenazaba con hacerla llorar —Scor, perdóname me arrepiento tanto…

Pero él no la dejó terminar.

—Lo sé, pero yo también lo siento. Si hubiéramos hablado en Hogwarts de lo que sentíamos quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Rose enmudeció.

—Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Pero sé que Roselyn eras tú, en el fondo quizá siempre lo supe. Y la verdad es que si no me hubieses mentido cómo lo hiciste _—_le relataba Scorpius —quizá no hubiera encontrado las fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Rose se levanto y sin poder contenerse le besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Scorpius no dejó que se volviese a alejar.

—¿Quieres volverlo a intentar? —le preguntó mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy, _Roselyn _—"Jamás había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida" añadió para sí mismo. Y la besó.

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?**_

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima! (¡Bien pronto! Tengo 2 FF's que están siento beteados apenas me lleguen los subiré.)_**

_**KariiHoney**_


End file.
